guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guitar Hero Wiki
This is the talk page for the wiki's Main Page, and is used to discuss only the Main Page. For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. ---- What to include Here are some categories I would set up. Strategy, games, songs (separated by game? like Catagory:GH2songs?) to start with. --Fcphantom 19:49, 11 May 2007 (UTC) --------------ScoreHero-------------- --------------/---|----\------------- ScoreHero culture-|-ScoreHero members ------------------|------------------ --------ScoreHero terminology-------- :Companies, Contributors, Videos might also be good. --Machchunk2 20:29, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :: Sounds great! Nice to see you getting started here already! :: Would you like help with a logo, or any other customization for the site? :: If you like, we can also import some articles from Wikipedia over here to give you a starting place -- as long as they keep the template at the bottom so that they're properly attributed, that's perfectly legal. :: Are you interested in that, or would you rather write your own articles? Either way is fine with us! If you do want it, check out Wikipedia:Guitar Hero and related articles to create a list of the article names that you want us to import. Good luck! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 21:19, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :::I'm thinking videos might work best from each song's page. The others I don't have much interest in, but could work as categories. --Fcphantom 21:20, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Guitar Hero: Avenged Sevenfold is a FAKE title Whoever post it on the main page, That is a fraud title. F-A-K-E, FAKE, FAKE, FAKE. --S_hannon666 3:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Like to help Hello, Nyax here. I love Guitar Hero and would love to help expand this wiki. I've already written up an article on Hammer Ons and Pull Offs, so feel free to edit as you please! Thanks... User:LordNyax113 July 30, 07. Yay, this wiki isn't completely dead! Welcome! LedZeppelin19 03:35, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Well, I've been upgrading existing articles on songs, such as posting videos, stats, etc. IIRC, aren't one of you from Scorehero.com? Perhaps you could recruit some help from there. :) User:LordNyax113 Aaauugghhh! Isn't there any help I can get? This is hard. :( User:LordNyax113 Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Actually, thanks very much! Any improvement (such as links to other wikias) is an improvement! Nyax 16:14, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Main Page revamp I've given the Main Page a bit of a revamp - hope you like it! Kirkburn (talk) 22:24, 12 March 2008 (UTC) News Does anyone but me think there should be a Guitar hero news section?ChemoEmarles :u mean on main page? or as a namespace?--Kellett1 19:05, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Vandals This wiki has to many vandals there nees to be more sysops. yo! i wanna be a slack-off dude on this site forever. people give me too much work. i hate them dudes--Alphabet :I am not amused--Alphabet 14:59, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. I have also given you a little skin update, to make it a little more 'Guitar Hero-y' :) I hope you like! My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 07:27, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : I have switched to the new layout. Enjoy! Kirkburn (talk) 15:12, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I must have admin powers It is the only way I can stop the vandals. Right when I logged on there was a page vandalised. What if an ordinay person goes on the wiki and decides not to because of the vandals. We need more admins. What harm could i do if I was give the powers. I would only do good. Please make me and admin. Mario1550 The Left Shortcut needs a redo This wiki is lagging behind in updates, and I want to know how to redo the shortcuts on the side. It stopped at Guitar Hero Metallica, and it needs: GHOT Modern Hits, GH Smash Hits, Guitar Hero 5, DJ Hero, & Band Hero in that order. If someone can tell me how to do this, please do, and, if you need admin powers to do this, please have an admin do this, or give admin powers to me. Thanks for your time - C Man 21:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) guitar hero aerosmith hey everyone im looking to see if anyone on here was trying to find someone to help get them song aerosmith achievments for co-op n stuff. if anyone needs help or can help me send a friend request to Nitrous07 on xbox live State of this wiki Hi I'm gitrmstr, I love Guitar Hero and I have some experience with wikis so it was only a matter of time before I stumbled upon this place right? Anyways, I was just wondering how some of your higher-ups would rank the state of this wiki and perhaps discuss it with them. Here's to hoping that your not only 3 admins who have to get everything done themselves :S. Hope to get a reply soon.--Gitrmstr 18:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) My work thus far When I came to this wiki a while back, I was originally doing work for a different wiki; the Zero Punctuation wiki. I was updating the transcript for the Zero Punctuation review of Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (see the page itself for more details) and need find the pages for Clive Winston and Midori to link to them. Indeed I found what I was looking for, but I also found that the wiki itself needed some fixing, primarily in the grammar and content department. So I've been working on it for a while, but I definitely have my work cut out for me. It would be nice if you could help me with this.DBZFan12 (talk) 16:38, August 29, 2014 (UTC)